


Teenage Dream

by Shi_Toyu



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Consent is Sexy, Crushes, Culture Shock, De-Aged Bucky Barnes, First Kiss, Flirting, I hate tags, Kissing, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Protective Tony Stark, Responsibility, Responsible Tony Stark, Sexual Harassment, Teen Romance, Teenage Bucky Barnes, This Was Supposed To Be Fluff and Smut But Turned Into A PSA, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, mutual respect, respect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 08:11:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14807591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shi_Toyu/pseuds/Shi_Toyu
Summary: When AIM had hit the Winter Soldier with some sort of de-aging ray (Tony was still taking it apart and examining it in his lab) it had apparently been intended to reduce him to a toddler or somewhere thereabouts. Instead, the super serum running through his veins had somehow counteracted the machine enough to leave Bucky in an uncomfortably barely-legal state. Uncomfortable not because he was at least self-sufficient and retained an array of combat skills, but because it was also the exact same Bucky Tony had spent his formative years jerking off to.





	Teenage Dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tarot_card](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarot_card/gifts).



> For tarot_card! Finally, I get the change to pay you back for all your loveliness! ;)

“Tony! There you are!”

Tony took a deep, calming breath before pasting on a smile and turning to answer the call.

“Bucky! What a surprise to see you here.”

Except for the fact that it absolutely, completely, entirely was _not_. It didn’t matter that Tony was in Bruce’s long-unused yoga studio. (Unused because Brucie-bear had decided to pull another runner. Tony understood why, after the little scare they’d had. It didn’t hurt, not even a little bit. It certainly didn’t feel like Bruce didn’t trust him to keep him safe.) Usually Tony would use the one on the communal gym floor but today he was at least attempting to hide. Wherever Tony happened to be, it was utterly inevitable that the freshly baby-faced Bucky Barnes would show up there eventually.

When AIM had hit the Winter Soldier with some sort of de-aging ray (Tony was still taking it apart and examining it in his lab) it had apparently been intended to reduce him to a toddler or somewhere thereabouts. Instead, the super serum running through his veins had somehow counteracted the machine enough to leave Bucky in an uncomfortably barely-legal state. Uncomfortable not because he was at least self-sufficient and retained an array of combat skills, but because it was also the exact same Bucky Tony had spent his formative years jerking off to.

It's not like he could really be blamed for it, honestly. Captain America had been the ideal soldier and Howard’s obsession. There’d been something… sacred about him, off-limits. His best mate and badass right hand, through? Bucky had been gritty and real, hadn’t taken shit from anybody and had just that perfect mix of rebel charm and good boy charisma to drive a teenage Tony _wild_. He’d probably jerked off more to an imagined Bucky than he had to thoughts of big-chested, eager ladies. At least for a while. With time, and age, Tony’s heated lust for the WWII hero had eased. Even now, though, there was something special about Bucky Barnes.

Tony had heard plenty of stories about Steve and Bucky and the Howling Commandoes, both from his father and from Peggy. It’d been the stories from before the war that had been the final nail in his coffin of an obsession, though. Back when Steve had been all five-foot-nothin’ of freedom-loving bad attitude, like a star-spangled Chihuahua, Bucky had been the one to always step in and save his ass. Peggy had once told Tony that Steve had once told _her_ he never would have survived long enough to have even gotten the serum if it hadn’t been for Bucky. Bucky had always had his back, had always been there. And Tony… Tony would’ve given _anything_ to have somebody who’d jump right into a fight to help him.

None of that had affected his relationship with adult Bucky. At first there’d been all the tension from the Winter Soldier murdering his parents, but they’d gotten past that. And then they’d forged a friendship that was all their own. The more Bucky had regained of himself, the more Tony had grown to like him for _him_ , the man he was now. Bucky was sarcastic and easy-going but could turn hyper-focused in a heartbeat and never told anyone anything but exactly what he really thought. He was every inch a dangerous killer who enjoyed nothing more than sprawling out across the couch and ignoring the personal space of anyone who dared venture close enough.

They were friends, good friends. They’d maybe even been inching toward something more than friends. Tony hadn’t actually thought about his adolescent wet dreams factoring in at all. That Bucky and _his_ Bucky were two totally separate people. Then his Bucky had _become_ that Bucky. At least temporarily. Just until Tony could figure out how to turn him back. And he would figure it out, mostly because Tony wasn’t sure he’d manage to survive living through Bucky growing up all over again.

“I didn’t know you did yoga,” Bucky commented, eyes raking over Tony’s tank top and clinging pants.

Tony rolled onto his stomach and pushed up with his hands into an up dog pose, feeling the stretch across his shoulders and chest. He could all but feel Bucky’s eyes on his ass, but at least it hid the way his dick had started getting hard as soon as Bucky walked in and opened that pretty mouth of his.

“Bruce got me started on it,” he said in a calm voice, putting all his many years of experience bullshitting for the media into hiding his discomfort. “I’ve got a lot of scar tissue. The stretching helps loosen it all up. I actually used to do it with you a lot, back when you were older.”

Bucky strolled closer to squat down next to him. His gaze swept over Tony’s body again and a sultry grin pulled at his lips. Tony had to bite back a groan at the thought of those lips wrapped around his cock.

“Older me is a lucky duck,” he said with appreciation. “Getting’ all sweaty with a pip like you? _Aces_.”

Tony sighed heavily and gave Bucky a withering look.

“We’ve been over this. I’m not sleeping with you.”

“Aw, c’mon, kitten. I heard yah. Ain’t no harm in a fella lookin’ though, is there? You can’t tell me you’re not interested. You hide it well, but it’s hard to miss when I’ve had my eye on you like I have.”

And at least that was a total boner killer. Tony sat up and moved into a lotus position, legs crossed and feet resting atop of the opposite thigh. He was still amazed he was so flexible these days. It did little to counteract his soured mood.

“Look,” he said, tone brokering no mistakes as to his lack of amusement, “I understand that things were different in your time. That, for you, a little bit of pushiness was considered attractive and pretty much the ideal. Here and now? It’s called harassment. So, yeah, I might find you extremely attractive, but I said no, and that means you need to back the hell off. I’ve tried to be nice, but that’s not going to keep up if you don’t let up. Got it?”

Bucky blinked a couple of times, cheeks flushing with embarrassment.

“Oh, uh, yeah. Sorry, I- Sorry.”

And then he was twisting to his feet and beating a hasty retreat, shoulders hunched and head ducked low. Shame screamed out of every inch of his demeanor.

Great, Tony thought with another sigh of exasperation. And now he felt like an ass. He knew Bucky didn’t mean anything by it. It had even been flattering at the beginning, when the young Bucky had first turned his attentions on him. But this Bucky was still a teenager and it’d be taking advantage of him not to wait until he was back to himself.  Tony had been alright with that with waiting. What he wasn’t alright with was the fact that Bucky hadn’t taken that first ‘no’ for an answer and had instead decided all he really needed was to whittle down Tony’s resistance.

Part of that was youthful arrogance. Hell, Tony had behaved similarly once upon a time. He had no right to judge. Another part was the culture he’d grown up with. Tony’s Bucky had been sensitized by his time with Hydra and had spend a lot of time studying social norms these days as he tried to figure out how to be _human_ again. They’d come a long way since the days of James Bond and patting secretaries on the ass for a ‘job well done’. This young Bucky didn’t have the advantage of time or experience. He’d been thrust into this just as much as the rest of them had. Hell, this was a Bucky who hadn’t even been off to _war_ yet. He was a kid. Just a few years older than Peter.

Tony probably owed him an apology.

.

Tony was in his lab the next time Bucky found him. He’d been working on reverse engineering AIM’s gun, had actually made some very promising progress, when Bucky appeared at the door and made a request for entry through JARVIS.

“Hey,” Tony greeted him with a subdued voice. “I’m glad you’re here, actually.”

“I needed to come by,” Bucky said as he drew closer, back straight and chin up. “To apologize. I had a talk with Stevie and, look, dollface, I’m sorry. You’re just… I ain’t never met such a tomato in my _life,_ never been so dizzy over a dame or fella. And it was so exciting to meet you in _this_ time, where two fellas could actually be together without getting thrown in the big house. You’re gorgeous and whip smart and… I got a little carried away. I thought maybe it was just my age standing in your way, and maybe it is. I don’t know. It’s none of my business. I… should have trusted your decision and listened when you said no.”

He looked properly chagrined about it and something told Tony his ‘talk’ with Steve had probably involved Cap all but spewing fire as he ranted over equality and whatnot. He tended to get a bit passionate, especially with the whole #MeToo movement gaining ground. Steve had jumped on that bandwagon with two feet and took over steering.

Tony stood from his chair to clap Bucky on the shoulder.

“Don’t beat yourself up over it too much. I’m sorry, too. I shouldn’t have lost my temper like that. That’s on me. I was trying to be understanding about it all, because it’s hardly your fault that the world has changed so much in the last nearly a hundred years. You were acting on your normal and I knew that. It probably didn’t help that I was sending such mixed messages. I’m sorry about that, too. I tried to keep it to a minimum.”

Bucky huffed out a laugh.

“Yeah. It was a bit hard to imagine you really weren’t interested when you kept trying to hide your erection.”

Tony chuckled, too, lost for a moment in watching Bucky’s smile. It was so loose and carefree, light and easy in a way his Bucky’s wasn’t. His Bucky had seen too much, been through too much. This Bucky was still innocent.

“Start over?” Tony asked hopefully. “I’m making progress with the gun, but it’ll still probably be at least a few days before I’ve got it figured out enough to be able to turn you back.”

“Yeah,” Bucky agreed. “That sounds swell.”

.

When Tony finally did figure the gun out, even tested it to make sure his math was right (of course it was), he pressed a quick, gentle kiss to Bucky’s lips. Bucky beamed at him as Tony fired up the machine.

“Promise me something?” he asked while Tony adjusted a few of the settings. “Don’t hold it against older me if he’s just as much of an idiot as I am?”

Tony laughed.

“Tell you what, if older you wants me, I’m all his.”

“Well, it’d be a grifter’s boondoggle to bet against _that_ ,” Bucky said with a wink. “Give him a honey cooler like you did me and you won’t be able to get rid of ‘im.”

He made obnoxious kissing noises as Tony rolled his eyes good naturedly. This Bucky was very, very different from Tony’s Bucky, but Tony could see how easy it would be to fall for him, too. Too bad Tony’s heart already belonged to his older counterpart. Well, maybe not _too_ bad. They were about to get him back, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> *whispers* Leave a comment. You know you want to.


End file.
